Orange Star High - The Reunion
by Ginjaa Ninjaa
Summary: 10 years have passed since the day that Gohan Son last set foot in his high school. Said place was somewhere that he didn't enjoy all that much thanks to being bullied all the time. As time passed, his studies paid off and he had made a successful career for himself. After hearing about the reunion, our favorite Saiyan decides to show his former classmates how much he had changed.
1. It's raining, it's pouring

Sitting in his executive office, Gohan Son stared at his computer screen. It wasn't as if he was busy or anything; more so he was bored with there being nothing to do. There was only so many cat videos that he could watch before even HE became tired of seeing them.

As if Dende was looking down on him right at that specific point in time, there was a tell-tale noise. It was that of his desk phone. Thanks to the caller ID function on his phone setup, Gohan was able to tell that it was his assistant calling him from outside of his office. There was no doubt in the mind of the black haired man that it was some additional bit of work that was going to get piled onto his shoulders.

Having done everything that he needed to do for the day, Gohan wasn't all that keen on doing more work. That being said, he knew that it could potentially be something serious and not to mention rude if he didn't answer his assistant's call.

"Yes Miss Sprouts?" Gohan said after he had pushed a button on the phone system.

"Hi there sir, a letter has just arrived at my desk addressed to you. May I come in and deliver it to you?" The response came in a crisp, professional tone of voice.

There was an audible sigh that the assistant could here and she seriously hoped that it wasn't directed at her. She had a great job and she definitely did not want to stuff it up!

"Come on in."

Slightly nervous as it sounded like her boss wasn't in the happiest of moods, miss sprouts got up from her seat and opened the doors to Gohan's office. Seeing the look on Gohan's face almost made her chuckle. "Here you go sir." She said as she placed the envelope into his outstretched hand, waiting for a response.

Taking a look at the letter to see who it was from, shock appeared on the face of Gohan as he was not expecting a letter from his old high school. With this taking a little bit to register in his mind, Gohan spoke up to his secretary. "Thanks for this Brussels; oh and by the way, you can have the rest of today off."

Just like the one who gave her the rather handsome salary, Brussels was surprised. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, she immediately gave her thanks and left the room, shutting the mahogany doors on the way out.

Focusing his attention back to the letter in hand, Gohan looked back at the return to sender location which was indeed Orange Star High. Deciding to open it up, the man read the first line out loud.

"Dear Gohan Son. You are invited to the ten year anniversary of the 774 graduating class on August the 7th…Oh that's in two months' time, that's future Gohan's problem to worry about." Little did the demi saiyan know how much time would pass before he remembered about the event once more.

**7 weeks later**

Having spent enough time in his laboratory, Gohan thought that it was high time for him to go and get some lunch; of course this was a saiyan sized lunch or enough to feed a small African village for a week.

With all of the food now packed away in his stomach, Gohan made the journey to his office and sat down in his chair. Knowing that he hadn't gone through his emails in a while, Gohan set about doing just that. Seeing the title of an email as high school reunion, it made Gohan realise that he had completely forgotten about the event.

Clicking on the email, he saw that there was an RSVP date for the event which was today. It sent off a chain of mixed thoughts through the mind of the saiyan child although the prominent question was… Did he really want to go?

For quite a number of people throughout the world, high school wasn't something that he enjoyed at all. He was constantly bullied, didn't have any friends that he could rely on and an overall definition of anti-social child. It was this that made Gohan have absolutely no qualms in not moving onto Orange Star University like most of his classmates. Instead he had chosen to go back home and study at the more prestigious University of Fire Mountain.

It was only when he graduated from high school and went off to live in a dorm at his new university that the shy Gohan came out of his shell and developed from an eighteen year old teenager into a man.

Looking back at his time at high school, there was really only one person who was nice to him and that was Erasa. When he first started high school she designated herself as his first friend at school to which he was grateful of. She showed him the ropes of what it was like to attend a school. She was never patronizing or mean to him and was always kind to him.

Over time though their friendship deteriorated which at the time Gohan had no idea what the course of which was. Looking back on it, he put it down to himself for yet another failure in life; this time as friend. Whenever he spoke to Erasa after he had settled in, she was polite but the slight teasing followed up by a hug was gone. It was as if the two of them had drifted apart.

Thanks to his childhood or rather lack thereof Gohan was highly critical of himself and put it down to his inability to trust people enough to open up about himself.

This was pretty much solely due to one person who tormented him during his only year at Orange Star High. Videl Satan.

The girl was the daughter of the man who had stolen his credit for killing Cell. Even now, the world thought that Hercule was the man who had killed Cell for the simple fact that he didn't want to open the can of worms. The amount of press that it would cause not only for him and his family but also for his company wasn't something that he was willing to jeopardize.

Every single day of his time at Orange Star High, she belittled him and tried her best to intimidate him into telling her his secrets. Because of his lack of self-confidence and inexperience in dealing with situations like this, he almost gave in but thankfully the saiyan pride kicked in and made Gohan refuse to bow down.

Her partner in crime when it came to making him feel subhuman and like he wasn't even worth being the piece of shit under some cockroach's leg was Sharpner. He was the high school Jock. He was the guy who got the girls, had all of the attention on him all the time and made it a routine to feel good about himself by putting others down.

The only satisfaction that Gohan got from high school was the fact that he survived the ordeal. It made him become who he was as a person and him for the real world outside all of the bullshit surrounding high school. It pushed him to his studies because since he didn't have any hobbies at the time, it was his only escape mechanism since he had given up training in martial arts.

Thanks to this though, it allowed him to complete his Master's Degree in both fields of Medicine and Business respectively. The day that he graduated from university with Honours in both o his courses was the happiest day in Chi-Chi's life.

The money that came with opening his own pharmaceutical company was an added bonus. _I guess I did alright _Gohan said to himself mentally as he looked around his office. Black marble tiles contrasted with the white furniture and glass windows. His fifth story office was on the top floor of the building that he himself owned outright. It overlooked one of the natural lakes and parks that was on the outskirts of the Fire Mountain CBD.

It was at this moment that Gohan realised that not many people in the world could call what he had on par with what they had. This was the tipping point for Gohan as a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of appeared on his face.

"Miss Sprouts, I will not be in for the rest of today and next week. Sorry that this is short notice but things have come up." Gohan said after pushing the button which was sent the message directly to his assistants phone.

Surprised by the sudden order from her boss, she quickly replied in a professional tone of voice. "Sure thing boss. Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"Nah that's fine. I'll have my business phone with me so if anything moderately important comes up, send me a text message on that and if something very serious comes up, call me on my personal mobile. You will be in charge of making sure nothing out of the ordinary happens."

Writing down his statement word for word, the lady had her orders and quickly went to work informing the rest of the company of their bosses impromptu break.

Almost as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, Gohan had a sigh of relief as this was the first time in over two years that he had taken a break from his hectic work schedule for some time to relax. The first thing that he did was take his tie off and release the upper buttons of his dress shirt. Leaving his suit jacket on the back of his chair, Gohan made sure that everything was where it was supposed to be and headed for the exit doors of his office.

When she heard the noise of her boss' doors opening Brussels watched as he left down the corridor. Ever since she had been hired by that exact man, she found one of the perks being she got to look at an incredibly sexy man. _Oh, If only I was five years younger._

**With Erasa**

Deciding to take a break from formatting the schedules of students for the upcoming term, the blonde haired girl chose to have a look at her emails. It was then that she noticed an email about the reunion. As the event was her brain child she absolutely loved the fact that so many people were coming. Of course there were people who had decided not to come but she knew that not everything would.

Finding out that Gohan would be coming was excellent because she hadn't seen him at all in the past 10 years. There was not even a text between the two. It really would be a 10 year reunion unlike a lot of other people who she had kept in contact with during her time outside of school.

Picking up the phone at her desk, the blonde haired woman dialled the number and pressed the call button.

"Hello, this is Videl and you're speaking with the Satan City Police Department."

"Hey gurrrll! How's it going?" the ever present bubbly voice of Erasa came through the other end.

"Hey Erasa, not much, what about you?" Even though Erasa couldn't see it, she could tell just by the change in voice from her best friend was happy to hear her.

"Oh nothing much apart from the fact that I found out that your husband is coming to our reunion!"

"What" the short, sharp and precise response and the bubbly blonde new that she had caught Videl's attention.

"Come on Vee, don't play dumb with me, we both know you know who I am talking about. Your sweet innocent dream guy has just said that he will be coming."

"I don't know how many times I told you this Erasa but I never once liked Gohan in high school. The only reason why I was so curious was because I knew that he had secrets and he could have been a dodgy person. I mean no one can be that nice all the time."

With a triumphant look on her face, Erasa knew that she had this won. "A ha! I never said it was Gohan that I was talking about did I?"

Grumbling into the end of phone before answering, Videl eventually spoke up. "Fine then, so what? It doesn't mean that I had a crush on him in high school.

"Of course it doesn't sweetie, all it means it that even after ten years of not seeing the guy once, he is still the first thing that comes to your mind after all this time." Videl could tell that on the other side of the phone, Erasa had rolled her eyes. This in conjunction with her condescension made the black haired girl pissed off.

"Is there something that's actually important that you have to talk to me about because I am busy with work at the moment?" Videl said with a huff.

"Come on V, you're so uptight I mean you haven't even had sex in a long time. What's the problem with thinking a little about the opposite sex? Remember how absolutely adorable Gohan was when you had him wrapped around your finger…" Before Erasa could go on any more, the conversation ended abruptly with Videl hanging up.

**With Gohan**

Having gotten away from work, Gohan knew that he had to go and get ready for the reunion. The demi saiyan had decided upon throwing the fact that he had made something out of himself in the faces of the people who had made him feel worthless. Of course he would be nice to the people who were nice to him but in reality, that was only one person which meant he was more concerned with being a cunt to everyone than making sure Erasa had a good opinion of him.

Going into the staff car park Gohan got into his BMW 5 series sedan and headed towards the upper class district of Fire Mountain.

Parking on the side of the rode, Gohan couldn't believe where he was. All of his life he had never been the type of person who would visit these areas of town because he thought that they were pretentious twats.

Right now though, he didn't care. He wanted to make a statement to all of the people attending that he had done something good with his life. The first stop for Gohan was Giorgio Armani. The most important thing when it came to making an impression was the way you dressed.

The seconds that he walked into the store, Gohan was greeted by an attractive younger woman. With a prepared smile on her face, she initiated the conversations. "Hi there sir, how may I help you today" she said as she ran her eyes down his figure liking what she saw.

With what could almost be patented, Gohan unleashed his smile onto the poor girl and she was nearly in a quivering mess on the floor just from the sight of it. "I have my high school reunion soon so I need something that says that I've done well for myself haha."

Nodding at that, the blonde haired girl replied. "Okay there are different standards for what you can wear. So is your event at your school or is it in some function hall where it will be much fancier?"

As he hadn't taken any of this into consideration, he was glad that he had come here to get some advice on how to dress. After all, he had never been the biggest fashion guru going around town. "It's going to be in at our high school so I don't think that it will be all that uptight."

Taking this information to heart, the store assistant thought for a moment on deciding what hopefully Gohan would buy. "Okay then, I can easily work with that. So what is it that you need, just a certain piece of clothing, an accessory or an entire outfit?"

When Gohan told the girl that he needed everything, her eyes lit up with Joy as one of her passions was making people look the best that they could be. It was then that she told Gohan to wait for a few seconds before she came back which he was happy to do.

Coming back to him, she handed him some clothes, told him to get changed and come back out so that she could see how it looked.

Doing just that, Gohan changed into the clothes and came out of the change room. The blonde haired girl definitely liked what she saw even going so far as unintentionally licking her upper lip.

As he was more concerned with his own appearance, this was something that Gohan failed to notice. "Wow you look really good!" she said with obvious enthusiasm.

"You think so?"

"I know so!" as she said this, there was a big grin on her face. "Those close look like they fit perfectly."

Taking off the blazer, the action made the cotton top that Gohan was wearing rode slightly up on his stomach revealing his eight pack. The sight of which made the shop assistant gawk as she had never seen someone with such defined muscles. She was giddy and there was a tingling in her stomach.

Slowly turning and looking down at himself, Gohan was pleased with how he looked and knew that it would turn heads at the reunion. "This looks great. Oh and do you also have some casual clothes that I could wear." In hindsight this probably wasn't the smartest thing to ask if clothing stores had different varieties but this was his first time in a store like this so it was excusable.

As if it was a theme for the day, the blonde haired woman's eyes widened and a slightly more than friendly smile appeared on her face. "Okay, can you please go and change back into your other clothes and I will be back shortly with some more clothes for you sir."

Nodding, Gohan went about his business. When he came back out, he distinctly noticed that the girl who he was with had hiked her skirt up and pushed her boobs closer together and adjusting her shirt to make them look bigger.

As the duo stood at the counter, the girl was processing the purchase, she made a split decision. Pulling out one of the business cards, she quickly turned it over and started writing down a set of numbers.

"Okay sir, how will you be paying for this today?"

"Uhh just cash thanks." Gohan said as he pulled out his wallet. Opening it up, the checkout chick saw the amount of notes that was inside the wallet and couldn't but gawk. It was the largest amount that she had ever seen in real life.

To Gohan though, it was nothing. It was not as if that there was ever a chance for him getting robbed given the fact that he knew how to use Ki and bullets had absolutely no effect on him.

After having paid for everything, the woman placed all of the garments into premium bags, the lady placed them next to a capsule and stored them in a capsule.

When all was done, there was only one thing left to do. Leaving forward to give Gohan a good view of her cleavage and handed out the business card. "If there's anything else I can do, don't hesitate to call me."

"Haha, I'll be sure that I'll call you." Gohan said as he pocketed the capsule and turned around heading for the exit. Once he was outside of the store, he got into his car and started driving.

Of course, if he was in a rush, Gohan knew that he could fly quickly to where he wanted to go next but he liked driving. It wasn't the thrill of it because nothing could beat the feeling you received in the air couldn't be matched. The real reason as to why he liked driving was because it was the feeling of normality. So many times he felt different from society because of his rather unique heritage but doing something that everyone else did made him feel just like everyone else.

Driving to a premium car dealership, Gohan knew that people who were well off liked to show off their status in society. He wasn't normally into this but since it was for showing all the people that he had done more with his life than what they had, he was all for it.

Like the previous store, from the second that he walked in, he was greeted by a sales representative. This time it was a man in a suit rather than a cute girl but their end object was the same; to get as much money out of the pockets of Gohan as possible.

"Hi there sir, how may I help you today?" As car sales were involved with higher amounts of money compared to fashion stores, there was a higher degree in professionalism and as such, Gohan was greeted with a slight bow on entrance.

Just as he was taught by his mother, Gohan greeted this older man with a smile. "Hey, I'm just here to get an upgrade."

"That's great to hear! May I ask what type of car you are looking at getting? We have many types ranging from SUV's to the upmost exclusive of hyper cars. Here at Prestige Worldwide we cater to all desires and budgets."

Thinking about his decision for a moment, Gohan came to a conclusion. "Well you can't really use the really fast cars properly with all of the speed limits and they don't bring anywhere near as much excitement as flying does so that rules them out of the equation."

The guy listening to Gohan thought that he was a pilot. Little did he know that Gohan piloted a machine without an engine.

"I want something that has class, sophistication and that timeless look that everyone admires."

As the words of Gohan came into his mind, the car salesman knew the perfect car that fitted exactly to what Gohan wanted. His face lighting up, he replied with barely contained enthusiasm. "I know exactly what you want sir, if you will follow me, I will be happy to show you." With an expectant look in the eyes of the salesman, Gohan nodded and followed him.

Making their way through the dealership, they stopped at the front of a certain car and Gohan couldn't help but whistle. What was in front of him was incredibly clean. Liking the look that his potential client was giving the car, he decided to explain a bit more about it.

"This right here is the epitome of excellence. I couldn't think of a better looking car on the market than this one right here. This is the Aston Martin DB9. Go on and take a seat and see what it feels like behind the wheel." Doing just that, Gohan opened the door and just by the sound, he was giddy. He was never someone for high end cars but there was always start for everything… right?

"The colour of the car is called Frost White whilst the interior is called Obsidian Black. If I say so personally, the colours contrast very nicely."

Gohan didn't hear this though as he was more focused on the way that sitting in the driver's seat of the car made him feel. It made him feel like he was a movie star or a famous singer. It made him feel like a superstar and it was exactly what he wanted.

"I'll take it."

With this being the fastest sale that he had done, the salesman couldn't believe his luck. This client hadn't even asked for a test drive! "That's great news. We can have one delivered to you in three weeks.

"No I don't think you understand. I meant that I'll take this specific one."

"Okay then Sir but that is going to cost you extra."

"That's fine. Money is not an issue." When he heard this statement , the car salesman couldn't help but grin. He had just made the easiest commission of his life.

**Later**

With the window down, the sunroof open and with his aviator sunglasses on, Gohan drove on the highway and headed home. _Yep, this is the life._

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that DBZ has hover cars in their timeline but for the purpose of making it easier for readers, I decided to change that. This has no other impact in the story.**


	2. A black sky is falling

Dressed to impress, Gohan got inside his car from the hotel that he was staying in and headed downtown. He knew most of the roads but it was thanks to the car's in built GPS system that prevented Gohan from betting lost.

As he drove into the school, he saw that there were multiple people out the front of the reception. There was no doubt that they were solely here for judging people on first impressions. Judging by the looks that he was receiving, they couldn't believe their eyes were witnessing.

Thanks to his saiyan hearing, he could hear all of the people whispering behind his back.

"_Oh my god! Who is that?_"

"_I don't know but whoever he is, he's drop dead gorgeous and did you see that car that he was driving… Hrrrngh_"

Outwardly ignoring this, Gohan walked into the gymnasium of Orange Star High like he owned the place. As he walked in, he noticed that there was a platform at one end of the room with the having all of the tables and separating them was a dance floor.

First thing that he decided to do after seeing what was around was finding out where he was sitting for the night and who he would be sitting next to. To his mute horror, he realised that he would be stuck with both Videl and Sharpner at the same table.

Of course, he wanted to show them up but he didn't want to have to spend more than 5 minutes talking to them and there was no way that that was going to happen with them sitting together.

As he was internally cursing the high heavens for putting him through this, there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning her around, he was almost immediately jumped upon by a woman. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

Once it was over and the two separated, the girl was the first to speak. "Holy crap, Gohan you look amazing!" Erasa said with the bubbly enthusiasm that hadn't left her it seemed.

The black blazer went well with the blue top underneath and matched perfectly with the denim jeans and the pointed end dress shoes that he was wearing. He had also lost the single bang that hang down from his head as a teenager, preferring an all spiked look and his hair was also a bit shorter than the last time that they had seen him.

Looking at the girl in front of him, the tell-tale short blonde hair and a vibrant green dress that loosely hung from her shoulders and extended out past her stomach and Gohan knew exactly who it was. Doing a quick Ki check before he said something rude Gohan replied. "Thanks Erasa! You look really good too oh and congratulations by the way, how far along are you?"

A beaming smile that only a pregnant woman could give off, the blonde haired woman continued on speaking. "I'm five months along! Oh and I forgot to introduce everyone. This handsome man right here is my fiancée and his name is Johnny."

"It's nice to meet you Johnny." Gohan said as he extended his hand out for a handshake to which the man accepted. _And I thought that I had weird hair but this guy takes the cake _Gohan thought as he looked at the man's blonde hair spiked up ridiculously high at the front. He was wearing a tight black short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Yeah, you too."

Gohan could sense there was a hint of slight animosity but he put it down to the fact that he knew the man's partner whilst said man didn't know him at all. It was then that there was a slight hardening in the gaze that Gohan gave as his focus changed to a different direction.

Standing there beside Erasa was none other than Videl Satan. Initially, when he first started going to high school, he had a slight crush on the girl because of how fiery her personality was.

Looking at her, he couldn't help but marvel at how she had grown up. The dark blue jeans and heels she was wearing accentuated the effort that she put in at the gym to maintain her figure. The red blouse that was loose around the stomach but tight up top in combination with the black blazer indicated to Gohan that she had grown up from the flat chested witch she used to be. Well at least physically she had, there was all the possibility that she was still as much of a bitch as she once was.

Seeing the looks that the duo were giving each other, Erasa couldn't help but grin, she knew that the two were absolutely made for one another and she would try her best to make them see that also. "With the looks you two are giving each other, you better keep it PG at least until you leave here."

Where the old Gohan would blush and shy away, this new and improved Gohan simply continued to stare at Videl and raise an eyebrow. To say the black haired woman was in shock was an understatement. Never in a million years, would she have believed that shy innocent Gohan would do something so brave.

Seeing it as a challenge she raised her own and stared back but unfortunately for her, she was lost the battle and turned her head slightly. With a slight smirk on his face, Gohan took the victory and then Gohan turned to the final member who would be sitting at their table for the night.

Narrowing his gaze into one that Vegeta would be proud of, Gohan stared directly at Sharpner. Looking at the man, he couldn't help but think that he had won. The blonde haired man had lost his long hair, no doubt realising that it wasn't as cool as he thought it was. He had also put on a bit of weight whilst in comparison to himself, he had stayed as lean as ever.

"Nerd boy." In hindsight, this probably wasn't the best thing to say to ease the tension.

"That's Doctor Son to you." Gohan said in a crisp tone to which there was awkward silence.

The person whose job to it was to break this was Erasa. "Wow, you're a doctor Gohan! I always knew that you do something like that. You were heaps smart in high school."

Doing the trademark Son rub the back of your head and laugh awkwardly, Gohan responded. "Haha thanks Erasa."

"So what type of doctor are you." It didn't take long at all for the inquisitive nature of Videl to come out as she wanted to find out more about someone who was so mysterious.

With a straight face, Gohan turned to Videl. "I'm a drug dealer."

"What!?" Videl almost shouted stepping closer to Gohan in what she thought was an intimidating gesture. It was something that always used to work in getting the information she wanted. It was what made her so good at her job.

"Hahaha, you should have seen the look on your face." The sour look that he was getting in response indicated that she thought his joke wasn't funny at all. "I own my own Pharmaceutical Company."

"That must be heaps rewarding Gohan making stuff to help sick people." Erasa gushed.

"Yeah, it makes you feel like you're doing something worthwhile and the pay isn't that bad too." As he said this, Gohan gave off a laugh at the end, showing off his smile.

Videl who was watching this unfold couldn't help but stare, it was only until she realised what she was doing that she quickly changed the direction of which she was looking. Unfortunately for her, she had been seen by Gohan and an idea formed inside of his head.

It was after this that the group decided to sit down at their table and see what was on the menu. Taking the chance that was presented to her, Videl couldn't help but poke fun at Gohan just like old times. "So Gohan, do you still eat as much as an African village?"

With a dry expression on his face, Gohan gave Videl a look as if to say that she was incredibly stupid for asking such a thing. "Yes and that's why I've already eaten."

"You know, that's the one thing that I never got. How the hell did you stay so god damn skinny with the amount of food you ate?" Erasa asked with confusion. Turning her to partner, she explained the situation a little bit more clearly. "This guy would eat like 10,000 calories PER MEAL and yet he was still didn't have an ounce of fat on him."

There was evident surprise on the face of Johnny as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wow as personal trainer, I've never heard of anything like that before. Do you know why that is?"

Hearing that he was a personal trainer, Gohan knew that he had to tread carefully unless he wanted for his lie to sound like complete horseshit. With a glance of his eyes, the demi saiyan also saw that Videl was listening on with intent, no doubt trying to find anything she could about him that was incriminating.

"I was born with an incredibly rare genetic condition that among other things greatly effects my metabolism forcing me to retain my muscle mass. The good thing about it is that it trims all of the fat off of my body."

"Tch, what muscle mass?" Sharpner couldn't help but scoff at. All through high school Gohan was a twig and in his eyes, you couldn't change that much.

Seeing a chance to get one back, Gohan stood up out of his chair. "What? This muscle?" As he said this, he lifted up the shirt underneath his blazer and showed off his perfectly chiselled physique. To make even more of a point, he was flexing which made it seem as if they were going to pop out of his stomach they were that defined.

"Oh my god! If only I was single and not getting married…" Erasa gushed as she couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her. Never in a million years would she have believed that Gohan would become so hot.

Erasa wasn't the only one who was looking at the sight in front of them. Videl even went to the point where she unintentionally licked her upper lip.

Out of all of it though, it was Gohan who was the most surprised. "Wow, you're getting married Erasa? Congratulations!"

The smile on the face of Erasa reached her eyes as she couldn't be happier talking about the good things going on in her life. "Yeah me and my better half are getting married in six months which still gives me enough time to lose all the baby fat after I give birth."

"If you want, there's still a few spots available so your more than welcome to come." Erasa offered to Gohan.

Yet again, Gohan unleashed the smile that brought women to quivering messes. "I'd be happy to come your wedding Erasa."

At this point the food came out and they all started eating. When it was finished it was the fiancée of Erasa who spoke up. "So since I'm the odd one out, how about you guys tell me who you were at school like say "I was the kid who…".

"Ooh that's a great idea honey. I was the kid who was friendly to everyone." Erasa said as she placed her hand underneath her future husband's.

Taking it upon himself, Sharpner was the next person to speak up. "I was the high school football captain."

"I was the martial arts fitness freak who was the strongest person at school even stronger than all of the boys at school."

It was then that it was Gohan's turn. He was thinking of being nice and not saying what was on his mind but then he realised that apart from a wedding, he wasn't going to see these people ever again so he didn't care.

"Me? Well I was the kid at school who was made to feel like he wasn't even worth being the piece of shit on the bottom of your shoes." After Gohan finished, there was utter silence. How could you respond to something without sounding like a complete and utter arsehole?

Sharpner gulped because what he heard made him feel like a piece of shit.

Whereas in his youth Sharpner gave shit to anyone who he deemed not as cool as him, the daughter of Hercule Satan specifically signalled out Gohan in her abuse.

Getting how she acted in high school reminded to her made her feel like absolute scum. How was the way that she treated him in any way for a police officer to act? The guilt that she was feeling was immense and she decided at that point that she wanted to make it up to him.

Videl opened her mouth but closed it when nothing came out. There was absolutely nothing that she could think of saying that would make the situation less unbearable. Thankfully for her, the awkward silence was broken by Gohan. It was too bad that what he said next made her feel even worse.

"Out of everyone at school there was only one person who was nice to me and treated me as an equal was Erasa." Immediately, when he said this, Erasa's heart went out to Gohan as she wished in that moment that she had done more for him and not made him feel like as much of an outcast.

"It shaped me into who I am though and it pushed me to go back home where I was appreciated. So, I guess I have to thank you Videl. If it wasn't for you being a massive bitch, I never would have gone on to become a multi-millionaire at the age of 25." The moment that he finished saying this, Gohan got out of his seat and headed towards the bathroom.

The feeling of having the last word was a foreign concept to Gohan but the satisfaction that it was bringing him right now was amazing. If only he was paying attention to the world around him, Gohan would have noticed that he had someone following him. That person was none other than angela.

**Later**

Out of the two to leave the male toilets' Angela was the first to leave, with as much dignity as possible tried to make her way back to her seat without anyone noticing where she had come from. "You might want to clean that up" She heard and instantly turned around to see who it was.

It was the high school bitch Videl and her eyes widened when she saw the look of complete and utter disgust sent her way. Quickly wiping down the sides of her face, on her left hand she saw a white sticky substance on her fingers. Horrified at the fact that Videl of all people had caught her with semen dripping off of her face, she ran away, not being able to bear the humiliation.

It was at this point that Gohan walked out of the toilets with a content look on his face. "Hmph did you use the pity party speech on her too?" Videl said with a bit more anger lacing her words than what she originally meant.

"I didn't even say a word to her. She just did all that on her own." Gohan said with a poker face that he learnt from the greatest poker players in the world in those being Piccolo and Vegeta.

Slightly surprised in the reaction that she got as she was expecting him to retaliate of some kind, Videl continued on. "Yeah well she is the city slut so you better go and get yourself tested."

"What's this? Videl Satan actually caring about the wellbeing of others for the first time in her life? You never would have guessed with how self-absorbed and attention whoring her family is."

Shocked that would say something like that to her, the daughter of the man who saved the world, Videl was furious at the fact that someone could be so ungrateful for her family's contributions to the world. "I'll have you know that I regularly put my life on the line to save innocent people as a member of the Satan City Police Department. What have you done for the people you pathetic piece of shit!?"

Instead of immediately replying, Gohan just started chucking before he walked closer to Videl. Unknowingly, Videl started taking a step back until her back hit a wall, the black haired woman for the first time in a very long time felt intimidated.

Closing in on Videl, Gohan placed each of his arms on either side of her preventing an escape. Using a voice that he hadn't used for the good part of ten years Gohan put his lips next to her left ear. "Nothing anywhere near as brave as that, Miss Videl."

With that said, Gohan left the woman in heels up against the wall as he walked away with a smirk on his face. His plan was working out perfectly.

All Videl could do was open her mouth in shock. She tried to comprehend what had just happened. The words were on the end of her lips and yet there was just no sound coming out from them. "S-s-s-saiyaman."

It took the woman the good part of five minutes to manage to somewhat compose herself after the bombshell that Gohan had just dropped. Of course, she had absolutely no proof whatsoever that Gohan was saiyaman apart from a perfect impression of the man but her gut instinct was telling her just like in high school, that Gohan was her partner in crime and more importantly, her guardian angel, protecting her whenever she was in danger.

Coming back to the table, Videl looked down at the person sitting next to her seat and couldn't help but gulp down the saliva that was in her mouth. Gohan and his perfectly chiselled jaw bone and absolutely irresistible onyx eyes combined with a smirk that would make even Vegeta proud.

Said combination of things was enough to make Videl weak at the knees and the girl promptly sat down. Watching the exchange between the two, Erasa almost squealed in excitement. Just by watching the two interact she knew that they were perfect for each other.

Meanwhile inside the mind of Gohan, he knew that just from doing the saiyaman voice, he would have Videl hanging off of his arm for the night. Her inquisitive nature couldn't be stopped and would be constantly trying to find out more information about him.

As Videl was ignoring all of this, she picked up her glass of red wine and had a rather large gulp of it.

**Later**

Two drinks down for Videl and Gohan was the same. The difference between the two was that Gohan could handle his liquor whilst Videl couldn't. she wasn't absolutely maggot off her face but she was starting to get the wobbles.

Gohan, getting out of his chair, he stood behind the chair of Videl… and then proceeded to pick it up with her on it.

Not expecting this to happen, Videl was shocked and prepared to give whoever it was hell. Too bad she was she was cut off before she could start.

"Get up."

"What!?"

"You, me, that dance floor, get up."

"I don't dance." Videl said in an offhand manner and started to turn her chair back into the table.

"It wasn't a question Videl, it was a statement." The moment that Gohan finished saying this, he locked his fingers in between Videl's and used that to pull her out of her chair and into his arms. The black haired woman practically fell into his embrace due to a combination of her inability to wear high heels properly and her slightly intoxicated state.

When the two of them got on the dance floor, a slow song came on and Gohan made the first move. Unlocking one of his hands from hers, Gohan placed it on her lower back and started to sway. Not really knowing what to do, Videl placed her hand on his shoulder and let the music guide her.

She didn't really know what she was doing as she never went on the dance floor and this was her first ever time in heels. Thankfully for her, it seemed that Gohan was flawless when it came to making her not look like a retard. It only begged the question, how'd he get so good at it?

Deciding she wanted answers, she simply asked him. "Family tradition; coming from a prestigious family I was forced to learn how to dance for formal banquets."

"Prestigious families, saiyaman… just who are you Gohan Son?" the daughter of Hercule Satan questioned and as she did so, she looked directly into the eyes of Gohan, looking for answers that words couldn't provide.

"I'm just a shy nerdy kid who wants the people who he cares about to be safe and happy." Gohan said as he gave a soft, small smile as he stared into those bright blue eyes that mirrored the colour of the ocean some of the most exotic beaches in the world had.

Gohan wanting to make people safe? Yeah Videl could easily feel that comforting presence radiating off of him. So much so that on her own initiative placed her head on his large chest and listened to his heartbeat. She could have stayed like this for a long time.

Too bad that ten seconds later the song changed into a much faster tempo song and Gohan had to go and ruin it by dancing along with it. Interlocking his hand which was previously on her lower back, Gohan started pulling gently at her arms to get her blood flowing.

It took her a while but two songs in without stopping she was finally in the mood and was laughing her head off. The smile that was on her face was one that wasn't going away anytime soon.

For the man whose goal was to make the people who made him feel like a piece of shit at school feel just like him, he seemed to be awfully happy spending an extended period of time with Videl.

This was so much so that the married couple to be started commenting on it. "You know sweetie, in all my time knowing V, I've never ever seen her this happy before."

"Yeah they do look good together although not as good as we do."

"Haha, you're right honey. No two people can share the same amount of chemistry together compared to us." With that said, Erasa rested her head on the shoulder of her future husband.

**Later on**

With the events of Angela having been long forgotten and the addition of three more glasses of wine into her stomach, Videl was nearly on her last legs. She could barely stand up on her own feet without swaying from side to side.

Meanwhile, Gohan had decided to sober up so that he could drive home. He really didn't want to take a taxi back to his hotel. Strangely enough, to his surprise Erasa was completely supportive of him taking her home and "looking after" her.

When they were in his Aston Martin driving home, Videl couldn't get comfortable. So what did she do? She unclipped her seat belt much to the alarm of Gohan. "What are you doing Videl?"

"Just getting more comfortable. I'm sure you won't mind." Videl drunkenly said and let her jacket fall of her shoulders which was an action that pushed her chest out. Taking his eyes off of the road for a second, Gohan couldn't help but glance at the girl in the seat over.

After she took off her blazer, she bent down and started undoing the buckles on her heels. She didn't realise but when she did this, the jeans that she was wearing rode down her ass a bit allowing Gohan the sight of her thong clad ass. He couldn't help but gulp as he definitely liked what he saw.

Quickly turning his eyes back to the road ahead to make sure that she didn't catch him, the black haired boy had a smile on his face.

When they got to the front of the hotel that he was staying at, Gohan turned off the car and got out of this car. Videl, for her part was struggling with the belt and trying to get it off. Thankfully for her Gohan had opened her door, leaned in and purposefully put his neck near her nose so that she could smell his cologne.

Softly, Gohan placed Videl's hands in her own and helped her out of the seat. "Come on Videl, we need to get you to bed."

"…kay 'Han" Videl said as she took a step out of the car where she almost fell over due to no control over her balance. Taking it upon himself, he picked her up and placed her on his back to which she wrapped her arms around in an effort to prevent her eating concrete.

"It's fiiiiinee, I'm fiiiiinee 'Han" Videl said loudly to which there was a few people on the street staring at them. with a slight embarrassed blush on his face, Gohan capsulized his car and headed to his room in the hotel.

The black haired man's step hitched slight when he felt Videl press her breasts onto his stomach and her hands started roaming around on his chest. With a hurried jog, Gohan almost tripped if it wasn't for the fact that he could fly when Videl's hands started glowing a little lower.

The second that they got into the room, Gohan closed the door and removed Videl from his back. He turned her around and gave her the same look that they had on the dance floor. He knew that he could have kissed her then but he thought that it would have made it more awkward. Now though, given the situation, it would be much harder for Videl to say no.

To his surprise, when he leaned, she didn't hesitate at all even going so far as to initiate the kiss. Gohan was taken back but once he got over that, he quickly took control of the situation and as he held her, he took her over to the bed and placed her softly on it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not entirely sure how but i don't plan on this story being any longer than 10 chapters max.**


	3. It's cold tonight

Knock knock knock. The noise of someone knocking on her door was greatly irritating. What was even worse was the noise of hearing the door open. For Videl Satan this was not something that she was ready for as she realised that she was naked underneath the sheets.

She could barely open her eyes and the pain that they were in from the bright light was horrendous. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I was told that the people in this room had checked out from the hotel. I'm sorry but I have to give you 10 minutes before I ask you to leave honey."

Videl struggled to make a reply because of the massive headache that she was feeling. The old lady who was hired as a cleaner nodded and took her trolley out into the hallway and headed towards another room.

Struggling, Videl got up out of bed and had to take three steps to stabilize herself. Searching the room, Videl found the bathroom and headed inside their and started the shower going. Looking in the mirror, she saw that she had large bags under eyes and she looked like shit.

Looking down at her body, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but could definitely tell that she had had sex. What made it even worse was the fact that she didn't remember one bit of it. It made her feel like some two dollar prostitute.

The final nail in the coffin when it came to Videl's confidence and self worth was the fact that she couldn't even remember who it was that she had fucked.

Judging by the pain though coming from her hips, it must have been someone good. She got a slight soreness in her hips one time after sex and that had been the best that she had ever had but the pain she felt then was nothing compared to what she felt right now.

Hopping into the shower, Videl tried to wash away the pain that she was feeling from having drunk too much the night before.

Changing into the clothes that were crumpled and laying around the room, Videl did something that she hoped that she would never do in life. It was something that she paid out every slut she knew for doing and now she was no better. It was the walk of shame.

First thing she did after leaving the hotel was calling a cab to take her to her apartment. The second she got inside, Videl closed the door and headed for the sink. As undignified as it may be Videl put her head underneath the nozzle and turned the cold water tap on.

After that, she went over to the counter top and pulled out a banana from her fruit basket. By the time she finished that she went into her ensuite and had a proper shower… a 20 minute shower where she just stood under the falling hot water.

Putting on some denim shorts, a red t-shirt and tying her hair into a loose pony tail, the girl headed for her phone. Knowing there was only one person in the world she could call for information on what happened last night, Videl called her best friend.

"Hi Sweetie, what's up."

"Hey 'Rase, can we go get some coffee, there's a few things from last night that I want to talk about."

"Sure thing. Do you want me to come and pick you up cause you got really fucked up last night gurrrrrl!"

Putting her palm that was not holding her phone to her forehead, Videl groaned. "Ugh… don't remind me. Oh and I'm at my apartment."

"Oh Gohan must have been such a gentleman taking you back to your apartment last night. Anyway, I'll see ya soon babe" and with that, Erasa hung up the phone.

All Videl could do was open her eyes wide in horror at the information that she had just been given. It all came flooding back to her how she let him put the dick that had been sucked on by Angela into her vagina.

"Ewww!" she screamed.

_That fucking arsehole! How could he take advantage of me when I was so drunk and why didn't he at least have the common courtesy to stay with me in the morning. I hope that piece of shit fucking burns in hell._

It made Videl feel even worse that in Gohan's eyes, she was at the same level to what he held Angela at which was a whore who was only there to allow him to get his rocks off. It was the first time that she had ever had a one night stand with a man and it made her feel worthless.

Before she could think any longer on the situation, Videl's front door opened. The black haired woman didn't even bother turning around because no one that she explicitly trust would be stupid enough to walk in unannounced into the house of a police officer.

"You ready?" A familiar voice shouted out.

"Yeah." Videl replied to which she got her keys and headed towards where her best friend was.

Giving each other a customary hug as a greeting, Erasa lent back first and got a good look at the black haired woman. "Wow you look like shit!"

"Gee thanks. That's totally what I wanted to hear after last night…" Videl said as she broke the hug and headed for the door.

Following her friend, Erasa was both curious and concerned with what happened after last night. As she got into her Volkswagen Passat and started driving, Erasa spoke up. "Whadda ya mean honey? Last night wasn't that bad although you really need to learn to control your alcohol."

"Yes, yes, I know mum. It won't happen again."

"Geez V, your never this much of a bitch so tell me what's gotten your panties in a twist."

There was a sigh and Videl didn't dare to look Erasa in the face but she knew that she had to give an answer and a good one at that. "I had sex with Gohan last night."

The reaction that Videl got certainly was not the one that she was expecting. "Woohoo you go girl! I always said you were a prude but you finally had your first one night stand."

"Eh, how can you be so damn supportive of that prick?"

"Jeez, don't take your anger out on me! I just thought that because of the limp that your sporting, it must have been great sex."

Scandalized, Videl shouted out her response loudly. "Erasa! How could you say such a thing?"

"Awww come on, is wittle Vi-Vi uncomfortable talking about sex?"

"Shut up Erasa." Videl said as there was a blush on her face stemming from both anger and embarrassment. There was a silence between the two best friends of 21 years before Videl spoke up. "The thing is… I can't remember anything from after we said goodbye… and then I wake up in the morning to the cleaning lady saying that Gohan had already left the hotel and that I had to leave in 10 minutes."

As she finished telling her story of the night, Videl was looking down at her thighs, her hands were entwined and there was a glum look on her face.

"What! I never would have thought that Gohan would do that to you honey. Oh I'm so sorry. I never would have let you go with him last night if I knew he was going to do anything like that. He was really nice to you all throughout the dinner that I thought he would have just got you some water and put you to sleep."

Putting on a brave face, Videl looked up at her best friend. "Thanks for that. What makes it even worse though is that I caught Angela walking out of the men's bathroom with semen running down her chin and then a few seconds later, Gohan walks out."

"Ewww! That's so gross and disgusting. You should go and get yourself tested." Erasa said to which Videl's eyes widened to almost comical proportions.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Gohan might be clean but I bet that that slut has every disease known to mankind."

It was then that Videl remembered what happened shortly after that. "Gohan is Saiyaman!" She screamed as if she had an epiphany.

Shocked at the outburst, Erasa didn't know what to say. There was no way in hell that Gohan, Gohan! Of all people was Saiyaman. It was just not possible. This contributing to the fact that she had to hear this from her best friend for the good part of two years… well one could get sick of the topic.

"Oh not this again… I swear! You always went on about this in high school but you could never prove anything."

"I'm serious Erasa! After the Angela bit me and him got into an argument and eventually it led to him cornering me and whispering into my ear…" As she said this, Videl's left hand trailed up and rested on her ear.

Videl didn't see this as anything significant but Erasa, someone who was a self-proclaimed guru when it came to relationships giggled inside. That being said, she knew that if she said anything, Videl would just try and deflect it which would make her revert back into her shell.

"He did an absolutely damn perfect impression of how Saiyaman spoke. Just think about it, Saiyaman only started appearing when Gohan arrived at Orange Star High, leaves immediately when Gohan goes back home and yet makes a surprise cameo just when the high school reunion roles around? It's too much of a coincidence for me not to ignore Erasa!"

Rolling her eyes, Erasa focused on the road in front of her. "Whatever Vi… just don't turn every single conversation we have into how Gohan is Saiyaman like you did in high school."

"W-w-what." Videl said, suddenly getting very defensive.

"You never realised it!? Wow! Every single time it was Saiyaman this, Saiyaman that. You would never shut up about him. It was cute seeing your first proper love interest develop.

"I-i-I didn't love Saiyaman!" Videl said with aggression, trying to deflect away from her embarrassment.

"Sure sure, whatever floats your boat." Erasa said, completely dismissing Videl's words. "You know… when you were dancing with Gohan, I've never seen you so happy."

Instead of responding, Videl just looked ahead at the road because she didn't want to admit the truth. She really was having a good time with Gohan which made, in her eyes the betrayal that much more painful.

**With Gohan**

As he was coming back from finishing the deed with Videl, Gohan touched down at his home. It was funny, back when he had just graduated and had an intern of in a chemist, he was living in the smallest apartment you could possibly imagine. It was enough for him as he didn't need all that space and got his food on the go.

Six months after that when he believed that he had gained sufficient experience as an in store pharmacist, Gohan made the biggest jump of his career. The son of Chi-Chi asked his godmother for a small loan to which she instantly agreed to. In all honesty, Gohan didn't know how she could part with so much money with a simple "yeah sure" but he wasn't complaining.

Since he was doing everything himself Gohan drastically cut down on costs which would have been impossible to cover if he had to pay other people. It came at a cost though.

For two whole entire months, Gohan never once spoke to anyone outside of his immediate family (to which he considered Bulma as she was also the investor in the project) as he was too focused on his work. It caused the rather limited social life he had built up from his previous job and college to dissipate due to him not keeping in contact just to allow him to set up his headquarters with his licences.

The first person that he hired was a sales representative who worked closely with his previous boss which eventually gave him the chance to stock his first product.

Thanks to the first product that Gohan himself developed which was a nasal and throat congestion liquid right before winter, the initial amount that the chemist had ordered quadrupled once customers kept coming back saying that it helped them recover quickly.

Word got out around the pharmaceutical community that an upstart recently graduated university student caused people to recover quicker than normal.

Just from that one deal, it allowed Gohan to fully fund a whole year's worth of research and development. The newfound freedom that this gave Gohan time to work on an anti hay fever pill as that was the next seasonal large scale disease floating around.

Hearing of the success that the first independent store received caught the eye of a small chain of six stores across Fire Mountain to acquire the same amount for each store.

It was looking great for Gohan as his company Four Star Pharmaceuticals had paid back Capsule Corporation half of the five million dollar loan in the first year alone. Of course, since it was a family friend that Bulma was lending the money to, there was no interest included in the deal which greatly benefited Gohan.

The Dramatic growth that not even Gohan had optimistically could have predicted in his wildest dreams forced Gohan to hire 10 more staff to be able to properly handle the demand.

Through all of this time, the half saiyan never once splurged on himself. Every single second of every single day was spent making his business the most profitable it could be.

It was the second year after university that things really started happening for the kid who was constantly bullied through high school. Thanks to the reputation his last nasal and throat congestion product garnered, Gohan launched a full range of different cold and flu medications which every single pharmacy in Fire Mountain added to their range of products.

Gohan really had to thank his marketing and sales departments as they did such a great job that it allowed him to focus solely on the development of new products without the worry of something going wrong with that side of the company.

Thanks to the rapid growth, Gohan finally had enough of a stable income that he could do something that he always intended on doing. That was setting up a trust fund for his mother to use on herself and his little brother. As Chi-Chi was the proudest of proud mothers going around, she would never accept money from Bulma when it came to raising her kids. That combined with the fact that she was "Widowed" and looking after her family was a full time job considering all of the cooking she had to do for him, made money quite sparse.

Unlike accepting money from Bulma, Chi-Chi didn't mind one bit taking money from Gohan considering all of the effort that she put into raising him. The money that Gohan sent home was enough to completely pay for Goten's education at the best school which money could buy in West City. Thanks to all of the home schooling that Goten did, his grades allowed him to skip a year and enter school in the same year as his best friend Trunks. It was a completely overwhelming experience for Goten who had never had much social interaction as a kid apart from Trunks but since he was at a younger age, he naturally adapted to it.

Six months into this new lifestyle with Gohan living in Fire Mountain, Goten attending school full time in West city which even for him, made it an hour long flight home each day and her husband doing who knows what in some backwater village teaching some kid to fight meant that she was incredibly lonely.

Her midlife crisis hit right at this point due the mother of two realising that apart from having her kids, she had accomplished nothing in life. The feminist inside of her was screaming out to her saying that she needed to get a job and have a life outside of her family. Being a family mum just wasn't good enough anymore.

Using the rest of the money that Gohan had put aside for her and Goten, Chi-Chi enrolled herself into the very same university that Gohan attended. It was a one and a half hour drive there each morning which meant she didn't have enough time to cook as much food for Goten but thanks to his school offering breakfast, it didn't bother the youngest son all that much.

Her dual degree in business management and culinary hospitality showed where exactly Gohan had acquired his entrepreneurial side. By the time that Chi-Chi finished her three year degree, she would be ready to open her own restaurant.

With the content that could only be brought by setting up the futures of your family, Gohan and his ever increasing business decided to expand their operations. Gohan had decided that Four Star Pharmaceuticals would branch out into the fitness supplement industry.

The embarrassing thing for Gohan was that his marketing department once they realised how in shape their boss was, they urged him to strip down and take promotional photos for all of the labels going onto the products. Their slogan was "_This is our CEO and one of the Doctor's that helped develop our product, so not only do you know he has complete faith in but he also uses it every day in his training._"

What the marketing department didn't know though was that Gohan hadn't worked out in over 12 years. The only reason he was so ripped was due to his saiyan physiology.

The guilt that this brought out in Gohan for endorsing a product that he didn't even use made the black haired man decide to get back into martial arts training albeit it not as seriously as Vegeta or even his younger brother. he wasn't doing it so that he could defend earth if the next threat as that was what Vegeta, Trunks and Goten were for. He simply did it to keep his physique up at a standard where everyone else in the world not fortunate to have saiyan DNA would have to dedicate their whole entire life to achieve.

It was the start of Gohan's "me" time. He knew that he had spent so much time on his business that his social development which that high in the first place had suffered.

Deciding that it was high time to learn how to socialize properly, Gohan organized a company event where they hired out a popular bar for the first half of the night that also had an upstairs nightclub. Everything in bar would be catered by the company up until ten o'clock where those who wanted to stay around were welcome to join him in the night club.

Every one of his 75 staff were invited and only those that were under the age of thirty or at least under 30 in their hearts joined in on going to the nightclub. They did decide to abuse the free alcohol part of the bonding experience which was no surprise to Gohan.

It was on this night that Gohan Son who was 24 years of age finally lost his virginity when one of the female interns decided to try and gain a favour or two. He himself was drunk and didn't exactly know what he was doing but thankfully the girl was even more plastered and didn't mind waiting as she struggled to keep consciousness.

The night definitely wasn't one that Gohan would hold to as one of his proudest moments but the job was done and as he went to sleep that night, there was a smile on his face so great that it would take a death in the family to remove it.

The next morning when the woman he slept with woke up, she got on top of him and gave him a very nice wake up call. It was only afterwards that she asked for a pay rise.

Realising what she was trying to do, Gohan instantly said no and told her to get out. Watching her leave his apartment was the most confidence boosting experience he had ever had. What happened made Gohan feel like one of the cool kids at school for the first time ever.

One of the cool kids at school would never let themselves wouldn't let themselves got six years without a car and live in a shitty apartment if they could afford it.

It was this that made Gohan decide to stop renting his apartment and move into a much more luxurious one in an area which was closer to the CBD of Fire Mountain. The realtor couldn't have been any happier when Gohan spent a whole year's worth of his salary in a single go on a one million dollar apartment.

Gohan had to rough it out real hard that following month until it was next pay day but the amount of money that he would save in interest certainly made up for it. There was that, and there was also the fact that when he brought over a lady friend, they would be impressed and not embarrassed with his apartment.

Two months later and Gohan was the owner of his very own car. He bought an entry level BMW 3 series. He hadn't driven in a long time so of course there were teething issues with Gohan stalling quite a few times. That in comparison to finally feeling like he was a normal human being was something that Gohan had no trouble with.

All his life he had tried to be a normal human being and for the first time he truly felt like he was.

After this point, about a month later, Gohan managed to snag himself his first girlfriend. She recently got a position in an accounting firm having just graduated from university herself and it was thanks to a mutual friend that Gohan worked with that they met.

The beginning of their relationship was great until the honeymoon phase was over. Sustaining a relationship based around sex and buying gifts simply doesn't work without chemistry and trust. Gohan simply wasn't willing to reveal all that much about himself and that was the catalyst to the ending of their time together.

It was the first heartbreak that Gohan had gone through and his coping mechanism was to focus solely on work just like he did when he was younger but after time, he was over the pain and was now thankful that it happened. Marriage with her would have never worked out and he was glad that he got the experience of being in a relationship.

What followed was a series of relationships that Gohan never really intended on becoming serious. He just wanted experience in dating and the sex that it provided.

At age 26, Gohan became an investor for the first time. His mother had just finished her dual degree with honours and she was determined to open up an upper class restaurant in West City so that she could spend more time with her youngest son. Apart from buying a house that could be considered a villa, he handed over two million dollars to his mother with the same rules that Bulma gave him allowed his mother to start her dream.

Bulma, whilst she didn't invest any money into definitely helped out with the media who followed her like flies on a dead carcass, and promoted the place saying it was the best place to eat in the world. The patrons quickly started coming once word got out that the richest person in the world loved eating there and Chi-Chi took the challenge head on.

It forced Goten to become much more self sufficient due to his mum not being around anywhere near as much but the young demi saiyan was proud and happy to see his mum so invested into something. The bonus of taking his friends around on a free period for some free food was big bonus as well.

Upon hitting the age of twenty seven, Gohan decided that it was finally time to start settling down. He had had enough of the single bachelor life having sex with girl after girl who only wanted him for his money and looks.

To start the radical change, Gohan bought a large scale plot of land of 15 acres which cost two million dollars itself on the outskirts of Fire Mountain. This didn't even include the house on top.

Said house costed the cool part of five million dollars to which, yet again, Gohan bought outright. It was only thanks to him willing to pay it up front in cash that that made the building firm willing to drop the price down. Once the deal was done though, Gohan was now the proud owner of a large two story house which had an indoor spa fit for 5 people, a 30m outdoor swimming pool, six bedrooms, three bathrooms with one of them being a ensuite for the master bedroom, outdoor entertaining area fit for a king and a three door garage.

By the time that the house had been eventually built, Gohan had saved up enough money to hire the best interior decorator in the city to make his house a home.

_Yeah, I guess in the end all of my hard work has paid off. _Gohan thought to himself as he walked in through the front door, Gohan headed towards the shower as he wanted to get himself cleaned up. He still hadn't cleaned himself up from Videl earlier in the morning so his pants were a bit sticky…

After having cleaned himself up, Gohan headed the kitchen and unpacked all of the food that his maid had cooked and devoured it all. By the time that he had finished indulging himself, the black haired man knew that it was high he got to work. His little brother just turned eighteen three days and he had to host the party because Chi-Chi was busy working.

This was something that Goten was extremely thankful for because he knew that his brother was going to be a hell of a lot more lenient compared to his mother.

Flying all the way to West City which was on the other side of the world, Gohan touched down in a car park and got in his Aston. Next stop, the liquor store.

Spending the good part of two thousand dollars on alcohol, Gohan was thankful for the invention of the freezer capsule which allowed him to place all of the drinks in his car without taking up all of the space.

Before he could drive to the next stop before arriving fashionably late to his little brother's party, Goten called his mobile. "Where the hell are you bro? you were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Sheesh relax… I'm just leaving to go meet mum to get all of the food for tonight and then I'll be come straight there." Gohan said and even though they could not see one another, the younger of the two brothers knew that Gohan had just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well hurry up, you've got all the drinks so hurry the fuck up!" With that being said, Goten ended the phone call.

The twitching of the left eye made it clear to anyone he drove past that Gohan was not happy at all. He was doing a favour for his younger brother considering this party wouldn't have been allowed to be anywhere near as big had he not offered to help out.

Rocking up at his mother's high end sushi restaurant, Gohan walked into the restaurant. Within seconds he was greeted by a young, brown haired girl. "Hi there, my name is Valese, sorry sir but we are closed until 5pm. Is there something that I can help you with?"

With a smirk on his face, Gohan walked up to the girl which made her nervous as he was in kissing distance. Instead of that, he put both of his arms on either one of her hips and lifted her up in the air. Turning around he placed her back down and without words, headed into the staff only kitchen.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're not allowed to like go in there!" The girl said as she tried to get Gohan to realise that it was off limits. Completely ignoring this, Gohan went inside and found out where his mum was thanks to her Ki signature and walked up behind her.

Due to everyone focusing on the preparation for tonight, none of the chefs spotted Gohan entering. That's why it was such a surprise when they all heard I'm gonna kill you" followed by a large shriek of terror.

Chi-Chi for her part almost had a god damn heart attack when some unknown stranger wrapped their arms around her stomach and lifter her high off the ground.

Using her martial arts skills which had long gone unused, Chi-Chi turned around and gave a large slap to the face of her unknown assailant. Said person didn't even bother fighting back as he was too busy laughing his head off.

Once the mother of two realised just who exactly it was that had done that to her made a frown appear on her face. "I hate you. How many times have people told you that you are a horrible person?"

"Hahaha you know you love me." Gohan said as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Chi-Chi replied with a smile on her face before she leaned in and hugged her son.

All of the other chef's around the kitchen couldn't believe their eyes, they had no idea what was going on and what to make of it. After releasing the hug with her eldest son who she hadn't seen in a long time, Chi-Chi took pity on her colleagues and informed them of what was going on.

"As unfortunate as it is, this despicable person who should be put in hell for scaring me like that is my eldest son." The resounding "ahhh's" felt through the kitchen before Valese spoke up.

"I'm sorry Miss Chi-Chi. I tried to warn him not to come in here but he just wouldn't listen." As Valese said this, she bowed down as she knew what she did was wrong.

Waving it off, the mother of two replied. "Oh that's alright darling. We all make mistakes just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'll try my best Miss Chi-Chi." The girl said with a smile on her face.

Nodding as she liked the dedication that the girl was showing to her job, Chi-Chi changed her attention to her eldest son. "Gohan all of the food for the party is in this capsule. Make sure you place it down on our large family table before opening or otherwise you will have to clean up the mess." As she demanded this of her son, Chi-Chi handed over the capsule with all of the food.

"Oh and I guess I should thank you for doing this even though you are a horrible child who gives their parents heart attacks, so thank you for doing this for me." The son grin and the scratching the back of the head came out in full force as Gohan didn't know how to respond.

Turning around to the youngest employee in her restaurant Chi-Chi looked down at her watch and made a decision. "Gohan you are to take Valese over to her house and let her get changed before taking her to the party. Valese, I'm giving you an hour early mark on your shift that I expect for you to make up on your next shift."

There was visible excitement on the face of Valese as she was happy to finish early allowing her to go to her boyfriend's party that much earlier. It also allowed the other girls that were going to be there time to try and approach what was hers and hers alone with that being Goten.

"Uhh, sure thing mum." After giving her one last hug and a kiss on the forehead, Gohan walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room. As he walked out, Gohan was followed by Valese.

"Sorry about before, I just really wanted to surprise my mum, I hope you're not mad."

There was a frown on her face but when he looked into her eyes, Gohan knew that she had seen the funny side to the situation. "So you're Goten's brother huh. He said that you were like really really smart and you live heaps far away.

"Haha, it's good that Goten still has that impression of me. So how do you know my little brother, do you go to the same school or something?"

Laughing at the question, Valese replied. "Haha no silly billy. Goten goes to an all-boys school while I go to an all-girls school… oh my god that car is like so totally amazing! I wonder who owns it?" Valese's attention quickly changed when she walked out of the restaurant she saw Gohan's Aston parked out the front.

In response, all Gohan did was take out the keys from his pocket and shake them. The noise that this generated from Valese squealing was enough to make Gohan wince thanks to his enhanced hearing.

Apart from showing off a little at the start by revving the engine, Gohan didn't do anything outlandish. As he was driving to the destination that his satnav provided, Gohan couldn't help but wonder why his mum was so familiar with this girl. He guessed that she must have been a close friend or even a girlfriend.

Once they arrived at Valese's house, Gohan patiently waited inside his car for the girl to have a quick shower and get changed into some different clothes. During this time, Goten decided that the booze should have arrived a while ago and wondered why it was taking so long.

_Big bro what's taking so damn long!?_

_Mum forced me to take some girl from her restaurant to her house before coming over. She said her name was Valese or something._

_Oh alright then. She's my girlfriend so you better not say anything embarrassing about me to her!_

The moment that Gohan read that text, he couldn't help but become envious. Here his brother had a really cute girlfriend and was probably one of the most popular people in school thanks to being the best friend of Trunks Briefs. This was the complete opposite compared to what his high school life was like. There was every opportunity that Goten had already experienced something that had taken him six years later to enjoy.

Before he could go too further into comparing his life to his brother's, Valese came running out of the house back to his car. That smile that was on her face never left and she quickly buckled her seat belt. "Let's go!"

Finally, with everything now out of the way, Gohan went slightly faster than the speed limit with the intention of getting to his home away from home. The sole reason for this was the fact that he was hungry and in his pocket he knew that he had enough food for around about 150 humans as well as 1 fully grown half saiyan and two who were in the final development stages of adolescence.

He was damn hungry.

**Later**

"Alright we're here. Finally Goten will stop messaging me." Gohan said more to himself than Valese as the second Goten was out the front of the house, waiting for them to get out of the car.

"Wow you never told me you got a new car. It looks heaps sick!" Goten said truthfully. Forgetting about what he came out here for Gohan spent the next few minutes admiring the car and even going to the point of sitting inside of it in the driver's seat.

"Hey Gohan… you know how it's my birthday right…"

Not even giving the newly adult member of the family a chance to finish the sentence, Gohan instantly cut him off as he knew where it was going. "You've got about a snowball's chance in hell of driving this."

"Well it was worth trying haha." Goten said as he rubbed the back of his head. After doing this he made his way over to Gohan. "it's good to see you big bro, it has been far too long since me and mum last saw you." As he said this, Goten gave the elder of the pair a hug to which Gohan returned it.

"Yeah you should be seeing me around a bit more often as things have quieted down a bit at work."

"Sweet as! Maybe one of those times you'll let me take out the Aston."

"Yeah let's not and say we did…"

There was a smile on the face which was unusual for any of the people that knew him. pretty much all of the time there was the trademark smirk that came from his father etched onto his face. Seeing this, Gohan had one final person to greet before the party could truly get started. "Hey Trunks, how's it going? It's been quite a while since we last saw each other." Gohan said as he offered a handshake.

"Yeah, it seems like you've been awfully busy as of recently. So how was she?" Trunks responded to the handshake before turning it into a handshake / hug. The last part of his response was said quietly enough so that only Goten and Gohan could hear it.

"Haha, I'm not telling you that." _He must have done it quite a lot to be able to smell it off me from last night. Wow I guess these two have it much better than what I did when I was there age._

Making his way around the back of the house, Gohan was thankful for the fact that Trunks and Gohan had already placed two tables for the food and drinks.

"The food and drinks are finally here!" Goten shouted as the quartet of people entered through the room.

"Can I have your attention!" Gohan called out loudly to which the people at the party turned around to the older man. "As most of you probably don't know, I'm Goten's big brother. This means that I'm here supervising all of you kids instead of our mum for which you should be heaps thankful for. I will be pouring the drinks to make sure that no one drinks too much." Gohan said before waiting for them to acknowledge this.

Once this happened he continued on. "Alright I only have one rule for tonight. Don't do anything stupid. This involves many things but is not limited to breaking things in the house and if you are caught, you will be expected to help out cleaning up the mess and fitting the repair or replacement bill. If you get too drunk and start acting violent, I will find out about it and I will kick you and all the people associating with you out of the party."

Some kid at the back decided it would be funny to question this. "Oh yeah and how are you going to do that? You don't look so tough."

Being the type of person to stand up for his family, Goten spoke up. "He's going to kick your ass just like I would Parer! My big brother's just as strong as me so he could break your face if he wanted to!"

"Thanks for that Goten but if you want to know a secret, I taught Goten martial arts so if you act like a drop kick; Trunks, my younger brother or I won't hesitate to put you into the gutter face first."

"Finally, as you can see we have a pool and you are welcome to use it as long as you don't act like a complete spastic about it. There is alcohol involved so make sure that you don't go into the water if you are drunk. I don't think it is too much to ask for you young adults to try and not kill yourselves.

"Now that that is all out of the way, you can stop thinking of me as the arsehole who ruined your time and start this party!" As he said this, Gohan placed the capsule which had all of the alcohol onto the table and opened it.

"Holy crap! That's heaps! Gohan you're the best!" Goten screamed with excitement that was overflowing at that point. Turning to the crowd who he had invited to his party, he spoke up. "My brother bought all of this out of his own pocket so I think he deserves a cheer!"

As he was getting showered in praise, Gohan had no idea to handle himself. Being cheered upon by all of these teenagers was not something that he was used to.

Getting two stacks of shot glasses out from underneath the table, Gohan started lining them up. "So who wants something to drink?" he asked loudly and low and behold, the teenagers started coming in their droves to get a drink from him. looking over to his brother, he knew this was worth it just by the thankful look Goten was sending him.

Four hours into the party and thankfully nothing bad had happened yet but he knew that it was too early to count his chickens just yet. It seemed like everyone was having a good time and since these kids came from a good school, there was hope that nothing that he would frown upon happening.

The lights had been turned on and they illuminated making the night time pool party that much better. It also gave Gohan a chance to do something that he was not proud of. That was perve on all of the teenage girls at the party who were drunk and in bikini's. There were definitely some hot girls among them.

Thankfully this train of thought was broken when Trunks came over to him with a beer in hand. "So where's your special lady friend Trunks? If Goten has a girlfriend, you should be able to get one fairly easily."

A smirk appeared on the face of Trunks before he responded. "Nah all the girls here are sluts. I bet you probably get the same thing but not as much. When your family is the richest in the world, every girl tries to get amongst that."

Nodding, Gohan definitely understood that feeling. "Yeah, I know what you mean but don't you want be with someone you can trust?"

Instead of agreeing with him, Trunks simply laughed in his face. "Why get into a relationship? That's for when I'm old like you. I've got plenty of time to have fun before settling down."

"Old like me!? Get out of here you young whippersnapper!" Gohan said over exaggerated to which Trunks just laughed.

"'Kay 'Han haha just remember that you have to give a speech." Trunks said as he literally walked ten steps to chat up a girl who was by herself. It game, set, match as far as he was concerned.

_I'm not old am I?_ Looking at all of the kids around him talking about stuff that he had no idea about, Gohan came to the shocking realisation… _I guess I am too old to hang out with these kids but I'm definitely not an old person like mum or Bulma…_

Half an hour later and it was now time for Gohan to give his speech. Making his way from outside where all of the drinks were, Gohan got everyone's attention and told them to come inside.

With a microphone in hand, Gohan spoke up. "I'd just like to say thank you first to all of you for turning up and making this night a good one. Thankfully nothing bad has happened as of yet but don't use that as an excuse as it will not work." To this, the crowd gave Gohan a cheer.

"Now where to begin… hmm I could start with telling you all the embarrassing things that Goten has done like the time where he was wrestling with Trunks and his pants to fell down to reveal that he had forgotten to put on any underwear that day." laughter quickly followed as nobody would expect that happening to one of the most popular kids at school. Trunks for his part couldn't help but hold his head in shame but there was a smile hidden underneath everything.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell anybody that!" there was a smile on his face indicating that he wasn't truly mad at his elder brother.

"Oh come on! You were only 7 at the time and there are worse stories that I could tell everyone here."

With Gohan having the last word, he returned to speaking to the crowd. "Despite some of the questionable decisions you made with Trunks when it came to terrorizing the absolute living hell out of everyone, Goten, we can see that you have grown into a fine young man and both me and mum couldn't be any prouder of you." Gohan said with sincerity in his voice.

Goten, for his part had no idea what to say but the look in his eyes let Gohan know that his words didn't go unheard and he was thankful for the kindness.

"That is why I have decided to give you this as a present." As he said this, the elder of the two put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a capsule and then proceeded to chuck it at Goten.

"What is it!?" One of the kids shouted out as they couldn't see the writing on the capsule.

"Come on and have a look." Goten said as he made his way outside. With everyone giving enough space for the youngest Son to throw the capsule onto the ground Goten unleashed the capsule. Right there in front of him was his elder brother's old BMW 3 series coupe.

"It's all yours little bro just make sure not to break it as you're paying for it." The smile that he got in return from his brother who was already sitting in the driver's seat made it all worth it. Every single one of the kids were jealous and even Trunks to a lesser extent was and it made him feel like the cool older brother that he had always envisioned himself was.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This chapter is completely filler for the "main" storyline but I thought that I would create a backdrop and expand on a few of the blanks.**

**I also know that a tertiary degree in culinary arts isn't a real life degree well at least at the two universities here in my city in Australia but I decided to put it in anyway as it was easier to explain the situation.**

**Oh and it would also be great if had a words to chapter ratio search function. It's annoying trying to find a semi decent story with at least 3,000 words a chapter littered amongst every 500 word long chapters. Admittedly though, I didn't expect this chapter to be this long.**


	4. You gave me your answer

The last few days for one Videl Satan were not what you would call good. She had noticed that her breasts were a bit tender, feeling a bit nauseous and had even puked in the morning but what was more concerning was that she had leaked a bit of blood

The final nail in the coffin when it came to Videl putting off doing something about her issues was when she missed her period. Almost instantly dread started feeling five foot one frame. _There's no way that I can be pregnant! There just can't! _Panic immediately set in as Videl had no idea whatsoever on what to do when it came to raising a child. She knew she wasn't mother material.

Putting on a baggy jumper with a hood even though it was already spring, Videl put on some sunglasses that covered nearly all of her face that she got shopping with Erasa a while ago.

Getting inside her Mercedes Benz hatchback, Videl drove down to the local chemist and unintentionally bought a pregnancy test made by the only man who she had had sex with in the past three weeks.

Making sure that she hid her face as she didn't want absolutely anybody recognizing her and thus alerting the press that Hercule Satan was going to be a grandfather, Videl bought a pregnancy test and left immediately.

As she arrived back home, Videl made her way over to her bathroom and opened up the kit. Holding it underneath herself as she sat on the toilet, Videl waited with baited breath for the whole process to be over. Putting the cap back over the pad to make sure that the liquid didn't drop off, Videl placed the device on the bench top.

What began next was the longest three minutes of Videl Satan's life by far. The black haired woman could not stop from standing still and calming down. Every single second was met with another step as Videl paced around with her mind racing a one hundred miles a minute. _What am I going to do? How am I even going to be able to raise a kid? I don't have enough money saved up to take eighteen months of work and I really don't want to have to ask dad for financial assistance._

Throughout all of this time, not once had Videl had even a smidgen of a thought for the father of her child how he would react and whether or not he would even want to be a part of the kid's life.

When three minutes had passed, Videl picked up the pregnancy test with closed eyes. It took the woman who prided herself on courage a whole minute before she barely opened her eyes. Slowly opening them further, Videl looked down and saw two lines with one being slightly darker than the other.

Coming to the conclusion that she didn't want to admit, Videl fell back in shock and landed hard against her tiled wall sliding down on it until she was sitting on her bum. She couldn't help it but for the first time since her mother had died tears started falling from her face even though she had no idea. She wasn't sad, she wasn't happy, she wasn't angry, she was just numb to all feelings with the only thought running through her mind being.

_I'm pregnant._

**Later**

By the time she had managed to recover somewhat, Videl went and had a shower, hoping that the hot water would get rid of the evidence in her having just cried her eyes out.

Not having eaten in a while, Videl made her way into her kitchen and pulled out one of her precooked meals and put it in the microwave. Pulling out her phone, Videl called the only person she knew who she could completely trust and give an honest opinion.

"Fuck!" she called out to herself as she reached the message bank and not the real person. "Erasa, when you get and are free, I really need someone to talk to right now." after sending her message, Videl realised that she was really hungry today, so much so that she got another meal out of the fridge and prepared that to go into the microwave next.

45 minutes and the front door burst open. Knowing that there was only one person in the world that would have the gall to do something like this was her best friend of twenty years.

"Hey honey I got your voicemail and you sounded pretty distressed so what's wrong?" Erasa asked with curiosity and worry.

Instead of responding, all Videl could do was sit with the pregnancy test in hand, staring down at it. Seeing that she didn't get a response from her best friend, the blonde haired woman walked over and sat down next to her.

Looking to see what had her best friend so silent; Erasa looked over and found herself gobsmacked. In Videl's hands was a pregnancy test. The mere fact that Videl could have been pregnant was news to Erasa who didn't know what to think about the situation. She knew Videl wasn't in any form of relationship and wasn't the type of girl who would have sex frequently as she was the definition of a prude so she struggled of a time to think of how.

_That's right! Gohan at the reunion! Oh my god! Videl's carrying Gohan's child!_

Making sure on this, Erasa looked down and saw the answer in the pregnancy test coming back positive. Despite all of her excitement over the fact that her best friend was going to become a mother, Erasa knew that the news must be overwhelming to Videl.

Placing a hand on her back, Erasa dragged Videl into her embracing hug. it was all too much for Videl, the tears yet again started to fall from her face. "Oh sweetie, it will be tough at the start but I am sure that once you get everything sorted out, I know you will love being a mother."

"B-b-but I don't have enough money saved up to go through the time after maternity leave an who is going to look after my kids when I'm going to work and there not old enough for pre-school?"

Thanks to her not having a growing foetus inside of her, Erasa was able to be the voice of reason in this discussion. Hey V, just remember that it takes two people to make a baby and your other half has to help out and thankfully in your case he is loaded."

"That's right… that bastard fuck face Gohan is rich. I'll force him to make my kid go to the most expensive private school and take all of his money." Videl said with a look of utter hatred on her face. Said man was the person who put her into this situation.

"Yeah that's right! You go girl!" Whilst she didn't agree with what Videl was saying, she knew it was what the girl needed to hear right now.

"Oh no! How am I going to tell my dad!?" Videl shrieked as she had no idea how she was going to break it to the world's strongest man that he was going to become a grandfather. This was especially so when he had a rule all throughout her younger years up until the age of twenty five where he realised that his daughter had never been on a date; that she could only date someone stronger than himself.

"I'm sure Hercule will be thrilled to be a grandfather once he gets over the shock and if he isn't… just remember he doesn't have to be apart of their lives. They're your kids, not his."

Looking at her friend, Videl couldn't help but smile as she definitely needed to hear that. "Thanks Erasa, where would I be without you?"

A smirk appeared on the blonde haired woman's face. "You'd still be wearing spandex shorts and a size XL white shirt with no concept of fashion whatsoever"

"Hey! I had a concept of fashion, it was just that those clothes are extremely practical for fighting in when you get called up by the police force all of the time." Videl shouted in denial.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night hunny." Erasa said in a sing song voice

There was a look of disapproval but the fire that was usually in the eyes of Videl had now returned. "Oh shove off you." Videl said as she gave her best friend of twenty years a light push in the chest.

"Hahaha, you know you love me. Ahhh!" Erasa shouted and then screamed as she fell off the couch.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Videl said as she looked down at her friend who was laughing on the ground. She was truly thankful that she had such a great friend in her life.

**One week later**

Over the past week, Videl Satan had been reading absolutely everything that she could find on becoming a mother for a first time. Of course, this was all done via the internet so that no one would find out about her little secret.

Admittedly she had been putting off informing the father as she knew that it would be an awkward conversation, Videl knew that the longer that it went on, the worse it would become.

Since he had no doubt moved from his residence when he attended Orange Star High, Videl couldn't simply ask Erasa to go and get the number of Gohan. One of downsides to being rich was that there was easily accessible information about you on the internet for others to use at their own benefit. Doing a quick Google search, Videl found out the number of Gohan's company and started dialling the number.

"Hello this is Four Star Pharmaceuticals, how may I help you." Videl wasn't surprised but she wished that she didn't have to go through countless middle men before she could speak with Gohan.

"Yes high there, I need to speak with Gohan Son."

"Okay, can you please state your reason. Our CEO is a very busy man and doesn't have time for every single person asking to speak with him."

The moment that she heard this, Videl couldn't help but roll her eyes. In her mind, the Gohan that she knew was never too important to not hear what she had to say.

"Fine then. Tell him that it's Videl Satan and that there is a very important personal matter that we have to discuss." Admittedly, she didn't like name dropping but in this situation, she knew that it would drastically reduce the wait time and limit the amount of people she had to speak to before speaking to Gohan.

Unfortunately for her she had to go through Gohan's secretary before she could speak to Gohan himself.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Look there's no easy way to say this, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you but there is something that I have to tell you face to face." the straight forward Videl was never one to pull punches.

Instantly, when he heard this, Gohan couldn't help but tense up. He had absolutely no idea what this conversation was going to be about apart from the fact that it was going to be something he didn't want to hear. There was no reason whatsoever in for Videl to say anything related to good news to him thus it was going to be bad news.

"Okay, how do you suggest we go about meeting one another?" Gohan said, putting the onus onto Videl as a test.

"Well you could come to Satan City and we could talk it over at a coffee shop."

Videl had definitely failed this test. She did not offer even a compromise that was in her favour. _Talk about selfish._

That's a six hour drive there and back and obviously it's important so there is no time for me to book a plane ticket. I simply don't have the time to drive there and back for whatever it is you are going to tell me."

Frustrated at the person on the other end, Videl sighed as she knew that what he had said was reasonable. "Alright look, I'm not rostered on for the next week at work so what if you pay for a plane ticket and I can come down to Fire Mountain for a day and fly back in the next morning?"

Out of principle, Gohan didn't want to spend any money whatsoever on Videl because he knew that she wasn't worth it. The fact was that he had a bad feeling in his stomach when it came to his gut instinct. Something inside of him was telling him that this was something that was too big to ignore.

"Fine then, but you're only getting economy."

Rolling her eyes, Videl got the impression that Gohan thought that she was some spoilt and pampered princess thanks to who her father was. "Yes that's fine, just make sure to pick me up at the airport and we have a deal."

From that point on, Gohan and Videl sorted out the miniature holiday for the girl and exchanged phone numbers. Gohan just assumed that Videl would sort out her own accommodation as he had no intention of letting her stay over at his house.

On the other hand, Videl thought that since Gohan was covering her accommodation and she was going to a place which spoke a different language, he would sort out the accommodation. It was a recipe for disaster.

**The next day**

At nine in the morning, Gohan made his way to the airport. He had half an hour before he was scheduled to meet Videl. Flying into town, Gohan made a stopover at a café which he regularly frequented and bought enough food to feed a small African village for a day. This was on top of the food that he had already eaten the 30 course meal that his two maids had cooked for him. There definitely were some upsides to being rich.

With five minutes to go before he had to pick Videl up, Gohan quickly flew to the airport, got into a side road, opened up the capsule which house his Aston and drove to the international arrivals lounge.

As he drove up the ramp to where there were multiple tourists standing around, Gohan saw Videl at the front of the lines with an impatient look on her face. _What isn't she pissed off at? _Gohan thought to himself as he pulled up beside her and got out of his car.

As he walked up to Videl, Gohan had his arms extended as if to go for a hug. Videl on the other hand wasn't willing to do anything of the sort as her arms were crossed and she simply stared at Gohan.

"What, I pay for your return ticket and the least I expect is a polite greeting and yet that is an action that is beneath you?"

As she remembered that Gohan did pay for her to fly a quarter of the way around the world, Videl realised that in his eyes she was being a massive bitch. She was in his domain now. She was in a foreign country with a foreign language that she knew nothing of. She had to play nice or he could make her life even more of a living hell than what he already had.

Taking a step forward, Videl initiated a hug and placed her hands on Gohan's back and she was surprised with how muscular it was. It was safe to say that she did not remember seeing Gohan's physique that night.

Gohan had a raised eyebrow as he placed his hands on Videl's lower back as her hands roamed for a second but it was enough for him to sense and he was surprised. As she realised what she was doing, Videl had a slight blush and quickly disengaged the contact between the two.

"You look good Videl." Gohan said with a smile that the black haired woman couldn't help but smile back into. He honestly meant it as he looked down from his advantage into the cleavage that was on display in the white blouse.

"Thanks. So do you." Videl replied and just like Gohan she honestly meant it because when she hugged Gohan, she could feel the solid muscle on the other side of the soft fabric. She had no idea that Gohan had a chest like that.

Doing the gentlemanly thing, Gohan opened up the passenger door and picked up Videl's suitcase. After having placed it in the boot and closing the lid he got inside his car to see Videl fascinated with the interior of his car.

She had never been the one to be impressed by expensive cars since her father had a few but it was a different feeling when you were in the car owned by a man who wasn't your father.

Putting on his aviator sunglasses and opening up his window along with the sunroof, Gohan looked into his side mirror to see that he was free to pull out. Accelerating faster than he needed to, Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Videl proudly attempting to not show any emotion. Unfortunately for her, Gohan could see the look in her eyes which showed her nervousness. Knowing it was just mean to continue this, he slowed down and drove at a leisurely pace.

Without thinking anything of it, Gohan turned on the car sound system and played a song from his iPod.

_It's raining, it's pouring  
A black sky is falling  
It's cold tonight_

_You gave me your answer  
Goodbye  
Now I'm all on my own tonight_

As she listened to the lyrics of the song, Videl couldn't but wonder why he played it. Of course, she didn't mind the beat behind the song but she couldn't help but look for meanings in the song lyrics.

_And when the big wheel starts to spin  
You can never know the odds  
If you don't play you'll never win_

What made the black haired woman's mind go in to overdrive even more was that when the chorus came along she could faintly hear Gohan singing along to the song.

_We were heaven you and I  
When I lay with you and close my eyes  
Our fingers touch the sky_

_I'm sorry baby  
You were the sun and moon to me  
I'll never get over you, you'll never get over me_

_Does he regret what he did with me? Well he damn well better! Does he want to get back with me and this is his way of subliminally programming my brain to go along with him?_

These were all the questions running through the mind of Videl and whilst all of this was happening… Gohan was completely and utterly oblivious. He just liked the sound of the song. There wasn't any more thought into the song selection.

Reaching into her handbag, Videl pulled out the large sunglasses which were designed to cover her whole face in the eyes of Gohan and put them on.

A few seconds later when the song being played ended, Videl spoke up for the first time since getting into Gohan's car. "So why did you do it? I mean why did you leave in the morning?"

Taking a breath, Gohan with his glasses on so Videl couldn't look into his eyes, replied. "Well honestly apart from the fact that it would have been an incredibly awkward situation. I wanted to get back at you for making me feel like a piece of shit all throughout high school." He could tell that Videl was looking for an argument so he was going to give one to her.

Just like the last time this was asked, Videl had nothing to respond with. She didn't know what she could say that wouldn't make her come off as a complete bitch.

"I know that it probably doesn't mean much to you now… but for what it's worth, I'm sorry for the way that I acted towards you. I had no right demanding for you to tell me about your personal and private life."

It definitely wasn't something that he expected to hear but he was glad that she said it. It still didn't mean that he was willing to apologize for what he did as his was a one-time thing where hers was a constant oppression.

The moment that he got out of the CBD of Fire Mountain, Gohan increased his speed and started heading down the bendy roads to his house. slightly cutting the insides of corners so that he could carry his speed through, Gohan had a look over and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It was obvious that Videl had never been here before because what for him was a standard sight, the female in the seat beside him was enraptured by it. The amount of cherry blossom trees that the outside world stereotyped them the world. This specific part of Fire Mountain though was the closest to that representation of the stereotype

_Wow, I can see why he lives out here. It's so beautiful _Videl thought to herself as she looked at the valleys which housed a small river with plants lining up the shoreline.

As they made their way down a paved side road, Videl couldn't help but look at the houses out the window. They weren't anywhere near as big as the mansion that she used to grow up in as a teenager but they were more like a luxurious home rather than a massive house. It was the type of place that families would live in which is something that she never got to experience.

Pulling up in the drive way, Videl could see that the house looked as if it was brand spanking new. In her opinion, it was like what a modern castle would look like if it was only two stories high. She liked it a lot.

Placing his sunglasses in their case, Gohan got out of the car and patiently waited for Videl who was taking her sweet ass time as far as he was concerned.

Going to the front door, Gohan opened it and let Videl who was busily taking in his house. Just like the outside Videl saw that it was themed to be a modern interpretation of what she assumed a castle looked like. In her opinion she thought that it was ostentatious and that Gohan was full of himself for designing his house as if he was a king.

Unaware to all of this, Gohan led Videl to his outdoor entertaining area. In complete contrast to the inside of the house, there was a much more relaxed vibe out here in the opinion of Videl. "Is there anything I can get you to drink?" Gohan asked which broke Videl out of her revere.

"Uhh just some water thanks." Videl responded to which Gohan nodded and he went back inside. Looking over the pool and down into the open valley in front of her, Videl could definitely see why Gohan would choose this spot to live. It was perfect as far as she was concerned. Not too far from civilization but far enough away that you didn't feel like you were constricted.

As he came back, Gohan placed the two glasses of water he sat down on the table between the two pool chairs. "So what is it that you wanted to speak about Videl?" Gohan asked with trepidation. He didn't know what to expect except that there was a sinking feeling in his stomach that what he was going to hear wasn't going to be good.

Sighing as she knew that this was going to be arguably the toughest conversation of her life, Videl ran her hands down her red skirt before looking directly into the eyes of Gohan.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Goodbye

"Whaaa…" Gohan said as he struggled to grasp even his insanely smart mind around the concept. It was as if that when the words of Videl came out of her mouth, his mind instantly went into shock and was unable to process any information.

She knew that when she found out that she was pregnant, Videl was shocked to the core but seeing Gohan act in the same way made her for an unknown reason angry. "Yes… I'm pregnant and the only person that I have had sex with in the possible time frame is you."

"B-b-but I put on a condom…" Gohan said as he was trying to come to terms and rationalize all of this information.

Where Gohan was trying to come to terms with the information, Videl who had already done that got angrier by the second as she saw this as an attempt to not take responsibility for his actions. 'Well obviously the condom must of broke or you poked it pin to get me pregnant."

Levelling a glare at Videl that would make Vegeta and his mother proud, Gohan broke out of his revere. "You're the last person in the world I would ever want to get pregnant. For all I know this is another attempt for you to try and cause trouble whilst making my life as miserable as possible. Is yours that bad that you have to come all the way out here to make me feel bad to get your self esteem back up to par? You really are a school yard bully just like Sharpner.

Filled with rage beyond all belief, Videl saw red. She did everything in her power for helping those that were weaker than herself and yet she was getting compared to that asshole! "Do you think this is a fucking joke? Having a child is nothing to joke about you piece of shit." She had apologized to Gohan about treating him bad when they were teenagers but did he have to constantly throw it in her face?

Remembering the way to test pregnancies that his group used in the past, Gohan got up out of his chair and walked over to Videl who was still lying on her beach chair. Seeing this, Videl got slightly nervous and uncomfortable. She had no idea what he was going to do next.

When he put either one of his hands on her sides and lifted her shirt up to just below her breasts, alarm bells started ringing in the head of Videl. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing you jackass?" the black haired woman said as she tried with all of her strength to move Gohan away from her. It was in vein though as she was surprised with just how strong he was. It was as if all her effort in stopping Gohan was for nothing.

She got even more freaked out when he placed his face forehead first onto her stomach. Since Videl had only just recently gotten pregnant, he had to get as close as possible to feel the tiny Ki signatures that were being masked by Videl's own unnaturally high Ki for a human. Half a minute later and he had his answer.

As Gohan lifted his head off of her stomach, Videl quickly rolled her blouse back down to prevent any skin from showing and scooted back into her chair further. The mere fact that Gohan had over powered her earlier instilled some fear into the woman.

"You're pregnant." Gohan simply stated to the woman who was scowling in his direction.

Annoyed that he now suddenly believed her, whilst before he accused her of being a liar, Videl angrily replied. "Of course I am you idiot now what the hell was that all about."

Ignoring her outburst, Gohan simply gazed into Videl's eyes and the black haired woman felt small all of a sudden. "You didn't tell me that you were pregnant with twins."

That definitely threw Videl in for a loop as she herself didn't know that she was carrying two children instead of just one. In the end she thought to herself that all that having two kids over one meant was that she would just have to double her effort in every effort which she didn't mind one bit. More importantly though, she wanted to know how the hell he was able to figure such a thing out.

Meanwhile Gohan found himself sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the pristine water, his mind going through a million things at once. What would his mother think about the situation? He knew that she would be happy that she was getting grand kids but he also knew that she would also be disappointed in him for bringing children into a world without being in a relationship with the mother.

_I'm going to be a father_

A single sentence going through the mind of Gohan was enough to produce a ear splitting grin on his face that he couldn't take off even if he tried his hardest.

Looking off to the distance, Gohan didn't notice Videl who came over beside him and sat down over the edge of the water. As she noticed the massive grin on the face of her other half in the children making, she couldn't help but smile as well. It was nice to see that the father wanted to be a part of the lives of her kids.

In a surprising action, Gohan couldn't contain the emotion that he felt and wrapped his arms around Videl, lifted her up into the air and gave her a hug.

"Ayeee!" Videl screamed as she was not expecting this at all. "Put me down!" Videl screamed as she struggled in Gohan's grasp. All the big lug could do was simply laugh.

Realising what he was doing, Gohan suddenly placed Videl back on the pavers. "Haha, sorry about that Videl, I'm just so happy to be a father." Knowing that she couldn't stay mad at the smiling face of Gohan, she instead decided to kick him in the back which he was not expecting at all.

Since he wasn't expecting it, Videl was able to overpower Gohan and push him into the pool below. Feeling much better about herself now that she got one over Gohan, Videl was in hysterics.

That was until Gohan got his head out of the water. He levelled a glare at Videl although this time, she could see the playful edge that was in his eyes. Seeing that look, she couldn't help but involuntary take a step back. She did not like the look of where this was going.

Pushing up on the edge of the pool with his triceps, Gohan got out of the water with him dripping from head to toe. Taking it one step at a time, just like it was outside the Orange Star High toilets, Gohan was the predator and Videl was the pray.

Taking it even one step further, Gohan opened his mouth as he was slowly walking to Videl. "I could catch a cold if wear wet clothes… I should probably take this off." Whilst there was truth to the statement, the fact that it was spring and the sun beaming down on them in the late hours of the morning. This didn't even consider that due to his rather unique… DNA, Gohan didn't get the sick.

Videl though didn't have to talk as she lost the ability watching Gohan take his shirt off.

Now don't get her wrong, Videl had seen many a men without their tops on at the Satan city dojo when she was younger but back then, every single one of the people were ostentatious and vulgar. Where they tried to impress her by flexing their massive muscles, Gohan's shredded form didn't even need to contract to get Videl's attention.

Yet again Videl found herself pressed up against the wall with nowhere to go under the gaze of her predator.

As Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist, the black haired woman desperately tried her best to push Gohan off so that he wouldn't get her wet. It was in vein as Gohan forcibly pressed his rock hard abs onto her lithe body which was covered by a white blouse.

Similar to what a wet dog does to get rid of the water on its body, Gohan rubbed the clothes of Videl, using them as a makeshift towel. The moment he stopped that and looked down at the face of Videl, he could see a scowl on her face.

As time went past with Gohan looking at Videl, he didn't realise how he slowly leaned in and closed the distance between the two. There was still a small gap between the two but the tension had risen up dramatically. Videl for her part looked into the eyes of Gohan and couldn't help but stare.

Gohan was in the same state and when he saw her eyes drift down to look at his lips for a second and then look back up to his eyes, he took the opportunity to give her what she was asking for. Tilting his head to the side, Gohan pressed his lips onto Videl's with desire. It didn't take long at all for the black haired girl to respond by fighting back in the kiss.

Clamping down with light pressure onto Videl's lower lip with his own, Gohan gently tugged at it in his direction. Breaking the connection that the two of them had for what seemed like a millisecond, Gohan was back to kissing Videl, this time he ran his tongue over her lower lip two times in quick succession.

Getting the message loud and clear, Videl opened her mouth so that they could deepen the kiss further. Feeling the opening of Videl's mouth, Gohan inserted his tongue and started wrestling with her although he didn't put it down so far as to make her feel like was attacking her throat with his tongue.

To complete the kiss, Gohan brought up his hands and placed either one on the respective cheek of Videl softly. The end result to this was that as she was being help in the hands of Gohan, the black haired girl felt her legs feel like jelly and her heartbeat race through the roof.

Unfortunately for the two parties involved, everything good must come to an end eventually and this was no different. Videl, with her human limitations was the first to concede defeat in the kiss as she needed to get some air into her lungs and quickly.

Putting her hands onto the chest of Gohan, Videl gave him a gentle push which was enough to let him know to back off. The second that his lips were off her own, Videl gasped loudly. The black haired girl was busy shovelling in as much air as humanly possible. Of course, she knew that she could have ended the kiss sooner but that was simply not an option with how good of a kisser Gohan was.

During the time that Videl was getting her breath, her eyes were closed and she finally had time to overcome the sensations that she was feeling and realise just what she had just done.

"This is wrong. We shouldn't have done that. I need to go to the toilet." Videl, still being held by the hands of Gohan said and she disengaged all forms of contact with him and went inside his house. She had no idea where she was going but she was confident that she would find a room that she could find to hide in and think about what had just happened.

Gohan was more than happy to hear this although he knew that he would have been just as happy continuing on from where they left off. He had absolutely no idea why he did that apart from the excuse of "it seemed like the right thing to do at the time." There was no emotional connection between the two whatsoever. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for Gohan as if it got awkward between the two, they could just break it off and never see each other again.

It was different this time between him and Videl. He had broken the number one rule of never shit where you sleep. Whether he liked it or not, he was going to be seeing a lot of Videl in the future given that they had two children growing inside of Videl's stomach. Doing something like that would only serve to make it incredibly awkward for future occasions.

That being said, when it came to kissing women, it's always better to ask for forgiveness instead of permission.

**With Videl**

_Oh my god! Gohan and I just kissed and it was amazing… but I should hate him for all that he has done to me. _

Like Gohan was thinking at the same time, she wondered what it would mean for the two kids that were inside of her stomach. She couldn't see herself one bit in a relationship but she didn't want to have a bad relationship with Gohan for the sake of her kids.

For the next five minutes, Videl played the entire scenario in her head trying to think of what his intentions were. In the end after not having to a discernible reason apart from the tension in the air being the reason, Videl went out of the room she was in to go and find Gohan. she was getting pretty damn hungry and she hoped that he would be willing to take her to a place to get some of her own. She didn't particularly want to eat his as she had pride in not taking anything from anyone.

"Videl, there you are." Gohan called out as he entered the conjoining room at the same time that she did. "As much as I hate telling the skeletons that are locked away in my closet especially to you of all people, since you are going to be the mother of my children, there are some things that you have to know."

All Videl could do was gape. For so long she had done all that was in her power to find out what it was about Gohan that was so mysterious and yet now he was giving it away for free? It was a complete let down for the black haired woman and brought a whole new definition to the word anti-climactic.

The growling in her stomach was something that Videl seriously hoped that Gohan didn't hear. What she didn't know was that thanks to his genetics which were also inside of her, allowed him to hear anything and everything.

Judging by the smirk that was on his face, he definitely heard it. _Rats…Kami! Surely normal pregnancies don't make you this hungry! _Videl shouted to herself mentally as it was as the hunger had come on instantaneously. There was a pain inside of her stomach that was now constant. "Before we do that though, as you can probably tell, I need to get some lunch." Videl said to Gohan with a small blush on her face.

As he heard her, he couldn't help but smile as the sight of the normally head strong Videl blushing was not something that you see every day. He thought it was quite cute.

"Okay, come with me." Gohan said to which he turned around and headed off for the kitchen.

_This is actually seriously hurting now. Screw going and getting food I'm going to eat here and it's not as if Gohan wouldn't have heaps of food lying around giving his insane appetite._

Seeing his custom built kitchen though was a site to behold and Videl even managed to forget her pain for a short half a minute as she looked around noticing just how big the damn thing was. Hell! As far as she was concerned, the fridge alone was something that would be used in a restaurant. To have that in a single home spoke volumes of just how much food was consumed.

When Gohan opened the fridge, pulled out one of the precooked meals, got a fork out and handed it to Videl, he watched as she scarfed it down her throat. She didn't even bother to heat it up.

"Wow, you must really be hungry if you finished that so quickly." Gohan chuckled as he a few more precooked meals out of his fridge for Videl to eat.

"Shut up you… you got me pregnant so I've probably got two kids inside me with that insane eating ability that you have." She didn't mean it as an insult or anything but given the way that Gohan locked up and stared with intensity at her, she knew that she had said something wrong.

"Actually yes Videl that is one of the things that we are going to have to speak about. Go ahead and eat though as you are going to need as much food as possible for those kids and I'll just make some calls and get some fast food outlets to bring up some food." Gohan mentioned to Videl before going over to a small panel on the other side of the kitchen.

If he was honest with himself, it was the single best thing that was in his house as far as he was concerned. Each of the buttons sent a message to a local fast food place ordering a large amount of food. It was a bit of a hassle to start with but once he got it working and the restaurants got used to his eating habits, he loved it.

**After lunch**

Having eaten enough food to feed an African village for a week, Gohan got two glasses of water and motioned for Videl to come with him.

"I know that what you are about to hear might sound like complete bullshit but you have to trust me in that this is the absolute truth. I wouldn't be able to make up a story this good if I tried." Gohan stated to which Videl nodded. She was eagerly waiting to find out the secrets of Gohan.

"This story starts long before I was born. Twenty years in fact before my father was born. There was a planet called Vegetasei that housed an alien race called the saiyans." Ignoring the sceptical look that he was given by Videl, Gohan continued on speaking. "They were a warrior race and if they could, they would spend their whole entire lives fighting simply for the thrill of the battle."

"I know that you said that it would sound unbelievable but this is ridiculous, I mean you're talking about space travel when the furthest we've ever gone is to Mars and back."

With a glare on his face that Videl was all too happy to reply back with one of her own, Gohan spoke up. "I told you to listen, not to talk. Anyway, once the word got out as to how powerful the saiyan race was when it came to fighting, an evil tyrant who built an empire spanning across multiple galaxies came knocking at their door.

"He offered them the chance to become members of his empire with their job being to purge a planet of all forms of life and so that this Frieza person could sell it off to the highest bidder. If they didn't, then he would blow up their planet causing them all to die. Because of the thrill of the fight, saiyans saw that at least they would be constantly fighting."

"That's horrible…" Videl whispered to herself although Gohan heard it thanks to his abnormal hearing.

"It was then that Frieza found out about the latent saiyan ability that when you recover from an injury, they grow even stronger than what they were like before the fight. Because of this, Frieza saw them as a threat and decided that he would simply destroy their planet.

Their was a saiyan named Bardock who did one of those purging missions and when he killed one of the inhabitants of that planet, he got cursed with the ability to see the future. He tried to warn other saiyans about what Frieza was going to do but they thought he was crazy and ignored him.

Frustrated at this, Bardock got his youngest son called Kakarott, put him inside of a spaceship as an infant and sent him to a planet called earth where an old man found the boy and called him Son Goku."

Shocked by this as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Videl asked Gohan a question. "Wait so you mean to tell me that the legendary Son Goku was an alien… hold on a second… Son Goku, Son Gohan… Oh my god! You're an alien." Videl screamed to which Gohan visibly flinched. He didn't like the reaction that he got but honestly couldn't say that he didn't expect it.

With a brave face, Gohan steeled his emotions and continued speaking. Videl deserved a right to know what she was going to have to go through with this pregnancy. "Part Alien, my mother is human. Eventually as my father grew up he met my mother and they got married all with my dad not knowing that he was a saiyan.

Even though my father had alien DNA inside of him, because of the fact that humans and saiyans are close in terms of a medical stand point, when they had sex, my dad's sperm was compatible with my mum's egg. This resulted in the first ever Saiyan / Human hybrid."

Having forgotten her response to finding out Gohan had alien heritage, Videl listened on about Gohan's conception because she was now going to be going through similar things with her own pregnancy.

"Just like how saiyans are genetically stronger than humans, with me having saiyan DNA inside of me put a lot of stress on my mother's body as she did not have the inherit strength to deal with me. Because she was going in blind and had didn't know of the troubles that saiyan children presented at birth, my mother almost died in childbirth."

Upon hearing that, Videl's face went as white as a ghost. Whilst she knew she was going to demand absolutely everything about this saiyan children thing, there was a big difference between Videl and Gohan's mum. Where she only had to look after one child in her stomach, Videl would have to do double the work and that would come with double the complications.

"That Videl is why I think that at least for the duration of the pregnancy should move in with me so that I can monitor your progress just in case something goes wrong. I know you don't want to but honestly, this is the best thing for our kids and you when it comes to getting through the pregnancy with as little drama as possible."

"Now hold on a minute. I assume having a saiyan baby is a lot harder than having a human one but moving across the continent!? Don't you think that is a bit much? I mean what am I going to do for work. I don't know how to speak the language over here so what am I going to do for work?"

"I'm not trying to be mean but all of the energy in your body will be going to providing for two saiyan children. That in itself is a full time job. It will drain all of your strength meaning that you wouldn't be able to do your job properly. It will cause you lose energy which will affect you when driving potentially causing an accident with a lack of focus.

With me being around constantly, I can help you out with any questions that you have about your pregnancy and it would benefit the development of the children growing up in a stable environment."

Videl was going to fight back even more but when Gohan dropped the "It's better for the kids", she knew that she had lost. She could have fought for Gohan to coming to Satan City instead of her coming to Fire Mountain but the simple fact was that she had a job which was transferable to another location whilst Gohan did not.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it, but I don't like it and don't think for a second that anything will happen."

Still with the thought of her reaction to telling her that he was not fully human in the back of his mind, Gohan replied. "Videl, let's be honest here. The only reason I did it the first time was because of revenge. It wasn't because I like you or even because I think you are attractive so there's no way I would want to go there again.


End file.
